osesbetafandomcom-20200223-history
Windows:XP:MicroXP v0.6b
MicroXP v0.6b is the Lite Project, it was Released on 2007-07-04, and it was Made by eXPerience. Many Components have been Removed, MicroXP Allows Some Components has been Removed: * Webcams, Scanners, and Digital Cameras. * FTP Sites * Windows Media Player * Internet Explorer & Outlook Express * Fast User Switching * Scheduled Tasks * Remote Desktop * Themes * UPS Service Changelog for MicroXP v0.6b v0.6b has had a lot of fixes, and a few additions. Even though components like printing and 16-Bit support have been added to this new version of MicroXP, the ISO file for this release is about the same size as the last version! Files added back to the installation * CACLS.exe (Needs for Windowblinds) * fltlib.dll (Needs for vLite) * icmp.dll (Needs for Bashrat The Sneaky's "Driverpacks BASE" to check for updated driverpacks) * SensApi.dll (Needs for Live Messenger) * dssenh.dll (Needs for Sign in with Live Messenger) * MSCAT32.DLL (Needs for WMP 11) * WINRNR.dll & PROTOCOL (Needs for WinDiz Update) * HLINK.DLL (Needs for SnagIt) * twain.dll (Needs for Photoshop CS2) * twain_32.dll (Requires run for Sony Vegas) * iernonce.dll (Needs for WPI Wizard) Components added back to the installation * Included 16-Bit Support * Added MS-DOS Support * Added Printing Support * Added back ability to run .VBS files (Script Host) * Added back format support when you right click a hard disk drive Registry tweaks added * Added "Command Prompt" registry tweak to the right click of all explorer windows. * Added mouse registry tweak to set the mouse speed on maximum. * Added tweak to disable the "Welcome Screen" for a faster logon. * Added tweak to disable the monitor resolution check (red circle in taskbar on first logon). * Added tweak to remove "User Accounts" from Control Panel. * Added tweak to add "User Password" to Control Panel. Other changes * OffByOne has Removed, Use the Windows Explorer by typing Google.com * Added link to download Windows Media Player 11. * Added file "VidChng.exe" (19.0Kb) to change monitor resolution to 1024 x 768. * Combined the STARTXP.CMD and CLEAN.CMD files into one file that runs in "Startup". * Added a quick "questionnaire" on first logon to easily set up your services, if this questionnaire is aborted (closed) then your services will all be disabled EXCEPT: Plug and Play, Remote Procedure Call (RPC), Windows Audio. The ISO File size is the same as v0.5b was - 88.1 Mb Remaining Services on MicroXP 17 Services has included, These are Remaining Services that included from Retail It was Removed Service, containing Workstation, Server, etc, There is following: * Cryptographic Services * DCOM Server Process Launcher * DHCP Client * Event Log * Logical Disk Manager * Logical Disk Manager Administrative Service * Network Connections * Plug and Play * Print Spooler * Remote Access Auto Connection Manager * Remote Access Connection Manager * Remote Procedure Call * TCP/IP NetBIOS Helper * Telephony * Windows Audio * Windows Installer * Wireless Zero Configuration Screenshots TBA.